Broken
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: "Beck," She whispered, tilting her head up to the sky. "Why did you have to leave me?" Bat oneshot.


**Broken**

**by**

**AJ Kenobi**

**Summary:**

"**Beck," She whispered, tilting her head up to the sky. "Why did you have to leave me?" Bat oneshot.**

**A/N:**

**Get out your tissues! Well, if you've got any on hand. XD Enjoy!**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

She's sitting quietly on the fire escape, staring out at the vast sky that's tinged with orange and pink as the sun slowly sets. Her hand is rested on her chin, and a tear leaks from her eye and slips down her cheek and onto the fabric of her black skirt. It's a cool summer's evening, one that normally Cat would be enjoying—but not today.

She sighs, closing her eyes as she tries to remember how Beck looked the last time she saw him. It's been exactly one year since the accident—the accident that changed her life and the lives of her friends forever.

It was about 9:00 p.m. when it happened, the sky looking much like it did now. She and Beck were spending the night in his RV, watching movies, eating popcorn and playing board games. It was her idea of a perfect day, and although he hadn't admitted it, Cat knew then that Beck thought so too.

* * *

"_Okay Cat, what do you want to play?" Beck asked Cat as he pulled a stack of board games from a cabinet and walked over to her._

_Cat giggled as she answered her boyfriend. "Candy Land!"_

_Beck laughed as he sat down. "Cat, I haven't even shown you what I have."_

_Cat flicked some of her hair behind her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. You know Candy Land is my favorite game!"_

_Beck shrugged and set the games down on the carpet. "Candy Land it is."_

* * *

_She sat in his lap; her head was snuggled in his chest and her arms were wrapped securely around his waist. His head rested atop her chin, and he quietly ran his fingers through her hair as he smiled. She feels so safe and secure in his arms, and she knows she wouldn't want it any other way._

"_Beck?" She asks in a quiet voice, content with listening to his heartbeat._

"_Yeah kitten?" He replied in an equally quiet voice._

"_Are you hungry?"_

_He laughed, and she feels the rumbling in his chest. "No, why?"_

"_I think I am. Can we get some ice cream?"_

_He laughs again. "It's pretty late, Cat."_

_Cat looks up at him, her big brown eyes shining. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"_

_Beck smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips. "Okay, girl. Anything for my kitten."_

_They untangle themselves and Beck rolls out of the bed, standing up and straightening his clothes out. He quickly grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm, and then headed for the door._

"_Beck!" She called just as he placed his hand on the doorknob. _

_He spun around to face her. "Yeah?"_

_Cat bolted up from the bed and raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she crushed her lips against his own. She felt him smile as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. The need for air became necessary soon after, and they finally broke apart, brown eyes meeting brown._

"_Promise me you'll hurry back, kay?" She whispered._

_Beck smiled and pecked her nose. "I promise, Cat."_

* * *

Beck was unable to keep his promise.

He had stepped out into the street, unaware of the car heading straight towards him, honking frantically. The driver, however, had no time to slam on the brakes; instead he slammed straight into Beck's body, sending the young teen sprawling backwards onto the cold and harsh pavement.

The impact killed him instantly.

* * *

A smile—something that hadn't touched her lips in a long time—formed on her face even through the tears as she opened her eyes. What had happened to Beck was no doubt her fault, even though her parents kept telling her over and over again not to blame herself.

But she honestly couldn't help it. Why had she even begged him that night?

He didn't have to go out; she knew it was only because he loved her so much that he did go in the first place.

Now, she missed Beck so much, even more than she missed her grandma. And that was certainly saying a lot.

Sighing, Cat stood and looked out over the sky again. Night was already starting to fall over Hollywood, and if she didn't get back inside soon her mom would no doubt be worried.

The feeling of loneliness and regret falls heavily on her like a 200-pound barbell on her shoulders. No one, not even Jade, understood what she was going through at the moment.

The memories, although sweet and endearing, were so painful to bear.

"Beck," She whispered, tilting her head up to the sky. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"Cat, it's time for dinner!"

"Coming, Mom!" Cat called back, stepping back inside the small apartment.

Beck had been her everything, and since he was gone, she was practically nothing.

Now she truly knew what it meant to be broken.

* * *

**A/N:**

***bawls* So sad! DX I hope you all enjoyed, however. *****grabs box of tissues******* **Review for me, will ya? *blows nose***

**-AJ-**


End file.
